The invention is generally directed towards improving the holding capability of a spit basket. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improvement to a rotisserie-type spit basket. Even more in detail, the invention is directed toward improving the mechanical gripping structure of a spit basket of the type having opposing sets of fingers for holding a food item to be cooked therebetween.
Large outdoor meat roasters preferably have horizontal spit baskets that are rotated either by hand or mechanical means in a rotisserie fashion. Often, the spit baskets are adjustable so to be able to accommodate different sized food items such as pigs, lambs, venison, fowl and other relatively large items to be roasted.
One type of spit basket of the telescoping variety, having two sets of bow-shaped fingers that can be moved toward or away from each other for holding an item, is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,762. Other devices utilizing such an adjustable basket are found in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,442,763 and 4,882,985.
While the rotisserie-type spit baskets can be used for different food items, it is primarily the object of most large outdoor roasters to be able to accommodate pigs usually in the size from 60 to 120 pounds. Because of this large weight and the necessity to rotate the spit for even cooking, it is important to securely hold the pig so that slippage and shredding of the carcass do not occur. As the meat cooks and becomes more tender, and grease and fat exude from the carcass, there is a tendency for the carcass to slip within the spit basket. The shredded meat can drop into the fire and cause flare-ups as well as the obvious physical damage and bruising to the meat to be cooked. It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an enhanced securement structure for a spit basket, preferably of the type having opposing sets of fingers, whereby to prevent the slippage of large food items during rotisserie roasting.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such an improvement for a spit basket of the type having opposing telescoping sets of fingers or rods, which close to securely retain the food item above a heat source.
It is an allied goal of the invention to provide an improved carcass-piercing structure for securing the item to be roasted within a spit basket and for it to be adjustable in conjunction with the spit basket to close and open around the item to be cooked.